a. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the biofeedback control of body functions, by monitoring these functions and administering medication automatically if these functions are outside predetermined limits.
b. Description of the Prior Art
DE-OS 36 04 986 discloses an apparatus for preventing oxygen deficiency damage and for removing breathing disturbances having sensors linked with the breathing or with the oxygen supply of the tissue. If the measured values detected by these sensors are above or below predetermined threshold values, switching devices are activated, which provide breathing stimuli by a special respiratory gas mixture being blown against the patient or breathing initiating stimuli.